


rebel, rebel, (and fall)

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: flickering, fading. [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Angst, Darkness is Vanitas Theory, Darkness is a creep, M/M, Possession, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Vanitas fighting for control, Ventus used as leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: His freedom had a time limit. He knew this. But he had to fight anyways.“Yes! Fight me, my dear fragment! It wouldn’t be you to just let me take over”
Relationships: Darkness & Vanitas, Darkness & Ventus, Implied Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: flickering, fading. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705333
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	rebel, rebel, (and fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Az, you and your anons are at fault for this. 
> 
> I held out for A WEEK. And somehow YOUR ANONS INSPIRE THESE SORTS OF IDEAS IN MY HEAD. 
> 
> Anyways, minor edits made from the tumblr version.
> 
> (This takes place after [dark deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682709) and before the second half of [mirrored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703343))

It was over.

His time was up.

Darkness had decided that Vanitas didn't need his freedom anymore.

Here in the Realm of Darkness, Darkness had invited Vanitas to 'catch up', only for Vanitas to sense Darkness trying to take control. Which led to Vanitas snapping at the creature, and calling him out for doing so.

"I can't have you running around freely anymore, my dear Vanitas," Darkness explained with a smile. It was cold, insincere. "I've reached a stage where I need you back with me, so be a good boy and let me have control, will you?"

Vanitas snarled in response, shaking his head to clear the fog that had begun creeping in.

‘Rebel. I need to rebel. I can’t let him think he can take over without a fight, that I'd just roll over and give in that easily,’ Vanitas thought. The cold grip that was Darkness exerting his control over him was getting stronger. Hate surged as he saw the creature’s smug smirk on Ventus’ face.

And that was the push that he needed. A howl of anger and Vanitas surged forward, Void Gear out and slamming down towards Darkness. Around him similar enraged howls sounded as the Unversed manifested in tandem with his rage.

His blade never hit Darkness. Instead, it was halted by a Keyblade he’d never seen before. But that didn’t stop him. Vanitas took advantage of their range and cast a point blank Dark Firaga, before resuming his flurry of attacks.

Darkness laughed and laughed as he continued to parry and it grated on Vanitas’ ears, “Yes! Fight me, my dear fragment! It wouldn’t be you to just let me take over!”

But Vanitas was soon growing weaker, he needed to end this. Needed to beat Darkness and then get as far away from him as possible. Seeing an opening, Vanitas rushed forward… and saw Darkness’ gold eyes suddenly turn blue. Vanitas came to a halt, Void Gear barely stopping at their neck.

“V-vanitas? What’s going on…” Ven stuttered, eyes wide with confusion but still foggy, as if he wasn’t fully there. "Where are we? Why do you have your Keyblade out?!"

Vanitas grit his teeth. He couldn’t do it. Couldn’t move, couldn’t go through with the attack. Not while Ven was in control. Was he even there? Or was it Darkness just messing with him by faking it? He couldn't tell. Couldn't risk it.

Then, a movement from the corner of his eye, and suddenly, Vanitas was on the ground, hands pinned behind him and face slammed on the dirt. He could see gold once more overtaking the blue, and a satisfied smirk on Ventus' face.

“Coward!” Vanitas spat.

“What’s wrong, Vanitas? Did you grow attached to my Vessel?” Darkness mocked. “That’s it, isn’t it. You don’t want to kill him anymore, how sweet!”

Vanitas cursed. He could feel it again. He’d shaken it off earlier during the fight, but Darkness had strengthened his hold on him again, and this time, he couldn’t even muster up the strength he needed to fight back.

Soon, Vanitas felt the fog overcome him, and the last thing he heard was Darkness’ saccharine hums…

And the quiet sobs echoing from Ventus’ Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> is there a plot? 
> 
> I dunno at this point if there's a coherent plot.
> 
> I'm just churning these out whenever Az and her server or anons manage to inspire me.


End file.
